Episodes
STOP LOOKING AT THIS PAGE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOUR GOING TO BE BLOCKED NOW BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT THIS PAGE BYE BY Good and Ryan go to Fairy Land to Have some Fun with The Other Fairy's but when they Find Themselves Trapped There they Have no way out and if They get Caught By The Fairy Council Good could B talent away from Ryan and Judy and Sophia try to Retrace Good and Ryan steps so They see were They went into The fairy Land and Try to get them out of there. Sonny and Nina and Kelly are Cant wait to be The Top Dogs in North-Valley High because There seniors and Sonny Finds out that she doesn't have Senior Science with her Girls she Has Junior Science because she never Passed The Exam Last Year and she Gets Stuck in Troy Science Class with him and His Friends who just Clown around and Sonny needs a Good Grade in This Class But Troy makes that Impossible and Sonny decides to Change Troy Friends into Good Boys Leaving Troy The Only bad Boy and Troy Plans to Mess with sonny Grade to Teach her a Lesson and Kayla and Chasity Both get Sent to The Principal Office on the First day after They were arguing with Brandy who happens to be Principal Ross Granddaughter and Amanda comes to the school and she Has a 3 Hour battle with Principal Ross. Meanwhile Jim wont let Flash Just Be Lazy and watch TV Now That he is out of High school he tells Him since he doesn't want to go to College he has to get a Job in 3 days or he will be out The House and Flash Freaks out. Guest Star(s) Julie Johnson as Nina and Violet Atwood as Kelly and Grace Austin as Chasity and Phil Dalton as Principal Ross Its Career Week and Camille and Drew seem to be The Most Upset and Going Crazy about it because they want there career to be set and they want something that they Like and Try out all Kinds of Corporate things all week to see if they will work out for them while Chyna and Dawson Just doesn't care They Just Slide along with whatever Because There Rich anyway who Needs a Career. Simon and Sage Has an Assignment were They will do a Biography about there lives Growing up and into High school and Simon Story doesn't Match sage story and There Teacher Thinks That one of Them is Lying so They bring in Melanie and Wesley and Lucinda and Doug all to see which one of Them is Lying about there Biography Story and Chip and Britney decides to help out Simon and Sage ad They make some fake Home Movies to go with There Stories so it doesn't look Like either one of Them is Lying. Guest Star(s): Wade O'Boyle as Chip and Andrea Eckert as Britney Avalon Has Been really Distant From December and Bishop and Lena and Dirk and They all want to Know why and December Logs on to Avalon Computer to Check her Email and she finds The Online Advice Site and December ask Avalon is she The advice Person and Avalon closes the Door and she Tells December That she is and December Gets Mad That's he didn't tell her from The begging and she stops speaking to her and Avalon thinks That December being Mad and will tell everyone her secret and Lena and Dirk and Bishop all see That Avalon and December are Not Longer Speaking and They try to Figure out why and Avalon decides to Tell Them The Truth But December stops her and Says That her and Avalon are Fighting over a Jacket and There Cool Now and Avalon is so happy about that and December Tells her That her secret is safe with her.